A technology known in the prior art is applicable to a communication apparatus that can perform both communication in a near-field wireless communication method and communication based on a wireless local area network (LAN) standard. Specifically, in the known technology, if the communication method used in a distant apparatus, the method being obtained through communication in a near-field wireless communication method, indicates a wireless LAN standard applicable to the local apparatus, communication with the distant apparatus is switched to communication based on the wireless LAN standard, after which data transmission is carried out.